Rogue Hunters
by swhitney101
Summary: Whitney is a Bank Teller who gets attacked and thrust into a world she never knew existed. Just a Story I thought up. Rated M for a reason people.


Okay my story is very OOC Probably not going to follow the story guidelines of the book ever, so if you don't want to read it then don't. I actually thought this up in a dream a couple of months ago and am kind of excited to write it down. Reviews are always welcome, and I love helpful hints of how to keep the story going. Well this is the first chapter enjoy. - Sarah

Chapter 1

5:00 on a Friday afternoon, on payday, not a happy time for bank tellers. It seems like all 170 Port Royal inhabitants come to put their checks in the bank even though that the moment we send them out the money won't be in there checking accounts until 3:00 on Monday. Yes I know not the way the newer banks do it, "it's all electronic" as my best friend, Davis, would say.

Well when you have a small town where Main Street consists of a gas station, bank, CVS pharmacy, diner, a police station, and a food lion you don't have a lot of time for lots updated electronics.

"Yes Bud, you can put that much in savings but remember you won't have any money until Monday, you don't want to over draw because that's a 35 dollar charge. Okay?" I told bud just like I told the last 15 people in line.

"But Whitney I need to go grocery shopping for me and Peggy plus the new little one needs new diapers and I need that pay check. Isn't there anything you can do?" Bud pleaded.

Oh I just hate it when Mr. Joe Henrys down at Henry's Auto Shop cut back hours on Bud. "That man is the meanest man!" I think to myself.

"Well bud, I'm not supposed to do this but let me loan you $150 dollars of the banks on stash money. So, that you guys can get through the weekend but you have to promise me to come back on Monday and pay that right back to me so I won't get fired. Okay?"

"Yes, Whitney your just a little ray of sunshine in this town." He smiled at me.

"Well just don't let your wife say that. I hear she still has some of those pregnancy hormones in her. Now you go so you can get her some dinner, I'm sure she's worn out from that baby." I told him with a laugh. Then remembering Peggy's anger at the food lion 16 year old cashier when she thought the girl was "making eyes" at her husband. That poor girl had a black eye for weeks.

After he went out the door, I let out a sigh, and looked around the room the bank consisted of a manager's office in the back and a giant counter with just me and a computer behind it. God, my manager should hire another teller if not for the work for the company it was a ghost town in this place when it's just me.

"Well this is what my life has amounted to" I said with a laugh. "Me, talking to an empty bank on a Friday afternoon, when I should be getting ready to go out on a date, but no I get stuck in this piss poor excuse for a town where my best friend has been the same guy for 23 years."

I laughed remembering the first day I met Davis in Kindergarten. He was sitting trying to read the Port Royal Gazette (which is only two pages thick) and complaining about how the mayor was messing up this town. I laughed when I remembered what I told him.

"Well Whiny why don't you just become mayor then and change it all." he looked up at me in a shocked expression.

"Well I might just do that." He smiled. "I'm Davis."

"Whitney, can I sit with you?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah" he said equally shy, and the rest was history.

Then the presidential march started playing and I looked around in my bag and found my cell phone, answering it without looking at the caller id I answered the phone "thinking of the devil."

"What did you say Whit." Davis said sounding distracted.

"Yes it does, I was thinking of how boring my life was and naturally I thought of you" I said with a laugh.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel better about canceling on you tonight and being home late," he said still sounding distracted.

"What? Why?" I said alarmed. Every Friday we me and Davis have best friend date night which basically consists of ice cream, movies, and pajamas on our couch, in our apartment near the K-12 school. And we only ever cancel unless there's a town emergency, which naturally the mayor of the town would have to take care of.

"It's nothing just some guys are going on strike at the auto shop and I have to make the negotiations." He said as if he was swatting a fly.

"Well go do your presidential duties and I'll do ice cream movie night alone." I heaved a big sigh into the phone. "Even though I need to cut back my but is getting so big."

"Do you still have that damn presidential march as my ring tone, you know I hate that." He complained while he completely bypassed my fishing for a complement.

"Yes and you know you love it so you can just shove your complaints up your ass cause I'm not in the mood to hear them."

"Is it your time of the month because bitchy is only in season then." He joked.

"Yes I am, can you pick some tampons up at the 7/11 on the way home I'm almost out?" I asked totally serious.

"Aw Whit, you know how I hate that the guys always look at me like I'm a pervert and they never believe there for you." He whined just like he does every other month of the year I ask him to do it. Then I laughed remembering the first night he came home with a look of humiliation and a story of how the man thought he had a sex change but all the parts still worked, then I laughed harder.

"I know but at least you know it's true," I said when I could finally catch my breath. The doorbell rang saying someone was entering

"Hey I got to go a person just came in see you at home, love you, bye" I hung up before he could argue some more.

When I turned around in my chair I just about fell right back out. He was standing under the lamp right next to the door, with a long black trench coat and a black fedora. He was about 6'2 or 6'3 with slight muscles and blonde hair. I couldn't see his face because he was filling out his deposit slip at the island in the middle of the room. When he finally came up to me with a smile I could see his pearly whites they looked so bright like he used too much whitener and his mouth had slight lines around it. His nose was not too large, but a little too small for my tastes but the nose wasn't important when you looked into his green eyes they were like deep emeralds that you could just fall into. I cleared my head with a shake because I'd fallen into one too many pair of eyes in my lifetime. I was not going to think about that so with a polite smile I said just like to every other customer "How may I help you?"

He smiled a little malicious smile that creped me out and said "In more ways than one."

I looked him strait in the eyes and asked still polite not showing how weirded out I was on the inside "So you'd like to withdraw or deposit some money?"

He frowned and looked confused but said "Yes, Yes I would like to do both. That's exactly what I meant."

We went through the normal processes with him staring at me with first in confusion then in anger. The only thing weird about his transactions was his name Keith Cassius, in high school I took roman literature as an elective and Cassius in late roman times meant empty soul. When my watch started to beep, I looked up at him with a smile and said "My shifts over when I finish with you."

He smiled that same malicious smile and said "Good the end of the work week."

"Yes, Yes it is." I said warily because he said it real creepy and I could have sworn I heard a voice in my head say "Good the end of your life." I shook my head with a laugh to ease the nonsense in my head.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, coat and keys. We walked to the door together and when I stopped, because I know better than to let a strange man who gives you the creeps access to your car, said "Have a nice night sir." I looked around and I could see the diner with all the people inside but no one on the street. It gets dark early this time of the year so I was just getting dark and dew to the overcast weather there was no moon just the streetlight down the road.

He looked at me and I could swear I heard the voice in my head. "Whitney, I'm hungry."

I looked at him and said "there's a diner next to the gas station about 400 yards that way" and pointed to the west.

I thought I heard the voice again but I didn't see his lips moving. I thought it said "But Whitney, I'm hungry now." He started stepping forward, and I started backing up.

I scrambled to think through the haze of fear and whispered "I have some crackers but there stale." God why did I have to say the stupidest things!

That's when he lunged. I didn't have any time to scream or defend myself. He grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him, he was so strong, stronger than anyone else I've ever met. When he got me close enough he grabbed my waist and pulled me flush up against him to wear I could smell his personal scent and it smelled wrong. I was struggling the entire time but they were useless like a small animal trying to get away from a lion, he was just bigger and stronger. I could feel by heart beating in my face and my anger that I wasn't able to protect myself and the people I loved from harm again. I didn't know what he was going to do. Rape me? Kill me? All I could think was he's going to remember me for the rest of his life. So when he brought his hand up to move my face to the side I bit his hand right between his thumb and forefinger till I got blood and knew that I scared him for life, just like he was going to do to me. That's when he bit me and started to drink my blood I don't know if I imagined it or it actually happened but he bit the side of my neck and the last thought that went through my mind was "What about my dog?"

Kennedy was on the roof of the police station meditating. I was assigned to the backwater town of Port Royal while the others were assigned to Fredericksburg and the surrounding areas. I closed his eyes and sent out psychic feelers to all the people in this town of population 170, for a stranger lurking around. I had been crouched there for 5 hours on this nice over cast day where he wouldn't get burnt to a crisp, I could probably do it for a lot longer I thought. Then I heard a psychic scream so loud it knocked me on my ass. Well that would have been embarrassing if others had been around. I located the scream as fast as possible and then heard a whispered "What about my dog?" run through my head as I then teleported to the spot of the psychic scream to find a woman lying on the ground about to die. Not only was Keith gone, he left this woman with her throat torn out and about to die. The least he could have done was finish her off and not let her suffer. And that was what I was about to do when I noticed that she has blood around her mouth. I stopped and looked a little bit closer. The woman was covered in blood but when he opened her mouth there was dark staining on her bottom teeth.

"Fuck." I swore out loud.

She didn't ingest a lot of blood but enough that when she died she'd wake up 3 days later in a coffin, underground, with a thirst for blood, and probably royally pissed off. In all of my 312 years had he never been so angry. Angry at his brother for going rogue, at himself for not getting to him in time to save this young woman's life, and this young woman for biting her attacker. I could understand wanting to fight back but vampire's skin is harder than human skin so she must have bitten so hard she had wanted to leave a scar on her attacker if he had been human. The more I thought about it the more I remembered about being turned he wanted to fight back. I probably would have been proud of her is her attacker wasn't a vampire and she was not going to turn into one too. I was oddly curious why this woman would go through so much trouble when she knew he would kill her anyway, but first things first tell her what's going to happen then figure out what the hell is going on.

I finally got a good look at her when he took out his handkerchief and wiped some of the blood away. Even covered in blood she was beautiful. She has long mahogany brown hair that fell down to her waist in big thick waves. Her eyes were a bright almost luminescent green, the exact opposite to his brother's dark, deep green. Her body had curves the way a woman should be shaped, she reminded me of an old movie star. Well as much as possible in hip hugger jeans with a white camisole and a light blue cardigan sweater. Her mouth was slightly parted with a pink tongue he could see in the back, and her lips were a cute pink that needed no makeup and her skin was flawlessly clear. She needed no artificial makeup to make her look gorgeous, but for some reason she wore it. And for some reason I suddenly got the urge to spread those locks of hair on my pillow and those green eyes dazed with pleasure in my bed, along with those curves softening his hard thrusts. He shook his head in disgust. His dick was getting hard for a dying woman covered in blood, who was turned by his brother. Get a grip man, Damn.

When I gets my head together, both of them, I try to send a telepathic message but I hit a giant brick wall that won't let me in. that's odd the telepathic abilities are supposed to get worse with death not better. So I guess were doing it the mortal way. "Girl, can you hear me?"

For some reason she answers telepathically which is as much of a shocker as the ability to communicate telepathically. _"My name is Whitney, Jack Ass. You could be more polite, I am dying here."_

I was only planning on planting the conversation in her head and then read her thought like others of our kind can but she is initiating contact. I was so taken aback by her way of communication and the fact that she was talking to me that way, I must have looked like an idiot but I really didn't care because her voice was beautiful like piano music and soft running water. When I could speak again I said

"I must apologize I'm in a bit of a hurry you see I have to explain this to you before you die."

"_DIE?"_

"Yes, die you are bleeding profusely now please hush so I can talk and please stop screaming in my head it's not pleasant."

"_Wow, Thanks Mr. Sensitivity."_

"Okay, well you got bit by a vampire, my brother, sorry about that. And when you bit him, you shouldn't have done that by the way, you got his blood in your system and in 3 days you're going to come out of your paralysis a full vampire."

"_Vampire? Paralysis? DEAD???"_ She screamed.

"Maybe I'm not explaining this right, when your heartbeat stops you will be in a paralysis where your eyes are closed and your heartbeat has stopped but you will be able to see what's going on around you. Everyone will think your dead, but you will be able to communicate with me telepathically, only because I'll be your sire, but well get to that in a minute. You are going to live seeing you being taken to the morgue, your funeral, and you're burial. Then on the third night I will dig you up and then you'll be one of us. Know I need you to be quiet because I'm going to give you some of my blood to take the pain away during your paralysis. Before you ask there is no getting out your transformation has already started and I can only help it be less painful." After I finished explaining I saw a tear role down her face. If it was one thing he couldn't handle it was a crying woman, but after that one tear they stopped. I was surprised because I expected a lot more. She is a strange one.

"_Do it, and please steal my dog from me and Davis's apartment take care of him till I'm better. Please?"_ she begged. I felt an odd thing like jealousy curl in the pit of my stomach, which is completely unwarranted because he had no claim on this woman and didn't want one.

"Who is Davis?" I ground out.

"_My best friend,"_ she cried in her mind _"he's going to be heartbroken. Let's get the whole blood drinking over with now please."_ My jealousy at this man to be in her life everyday and maybe feel those curves every night had not left me but I could not let her suffer anymore. So, I felt my fangs pop out and bit my wrist and then I positioned it over her mouth. I had not let anyone drink from my vain before and was surprised to have it be an oddly erotic experience and that it gave him a hard-on to put all hard-on's to shame. I guess this is why mated vampires do this. When you're both vampire and not in the process of making one it has a bonding power. She and I will already feel a bond because of me being her maker but this is something new. I don't think this happens to all makers. I reposition my body to be comfortable while not showing her how turned on I was to have her sucking on my open wound. I should not be feeling like this, Stop.

When my cock demands I stop I pulls my wrist away and say "enough, you should be going into paralysis soon and I will be at your funeral and make sure they don't do an autopsy on your body. I will get your pooch for you too. I will get you of your grave on the third night. I will be back soon. Rest well. Oh, by the way what is your dog's name?"

"_Thank you, his name is Cujo. Bye." _Then her eyes closed and I knew she had gone into paralysis and probably a little nap. I felt an odd pull to stay with her and not let any harm come to her while she was venerable. Hell, at all. But right now I had to go find my friends and explain to them the little complication. "Fuck."

Reviews are deliciously sinful!


End file.
